A data center is generally a facility used to house computer systems and associated components, such as processing, storage and telecommunications systems. It generally includes redundant or backup power supplies, redundant data communications connections, environmental controls (e.g., air conditioning, fire suppression) and security devices. A typical large-scale data center consumes massive amounts of power and requires expensive cooling systems to support high network traffic volume demand for data processing and/or storage capacity.